Unexpection Time
by YourUnknownPublisher
Summary: A new rival named Kitty comes to the Land of Ooo Aaa (A Land of Ooo and Aaa together), but as she explores, she finds herself stuck in many situations. Like what situations, you may ask? Read the story, and figure it out yourself! New chapter every Tuesday! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME OR ALL THE CHARACTERS.
1. Meet Kitty

As Kitty walked through Marshmallowy Mweadows, she spotted a penguin out in the open. She ran to the cute thing, and started to pet the penguin. She hugged the penguin tightly, but so tight that she didn't notice someone standing in front of her, and that person happened to be Ice Queen.

Ice Queen: "Let go of my Gunther! He is mine, not yours, not stray. So hand him over. NOW!" Ice Queen yelled at Kitty, who stood there staring at Ice Queen.

Kitty: "Oh, i'm so sorry..." Kitty looked at the crown on the Ice Queen's head. "I'm so sorry, my queen." Kitty put Gunther down, hoping that this random queen she had just met, would forgive her. And little Gunther, too.

Ice Queen stared at Kitty. She thought, _"Haven't I seen this girl before? AHA! IT'S HER! IT'S DANNY! TIME TO TAKE MY REVENGE!" _Ice Queen looked furious, but then acted as if she forgave Kitty, and put a smile on her face. Gunther noticed Ice Queen was going to do something evil. He knew something was wrong.

Ice Queen: "Oh, it is alright, darling. I am the Ice Queen. Please, still call me Ice Queen." Ice Queen said in the sweetest voice she could ever do, and smiled. "You look hungry. Would you like to come to my dun... I mean house for dinner?"

Gunther shook his head no to warn Kitty, but Kitty didn't notice Gunther because he was standing behind Ice Queen.

Kitty: "Oh, thanks for asking! I am pretty hungry."

Ice Queen thought, _"Heheh.. she has no idea what she's in for." _Ice Queen took Kitty by the hand, flew into the sky, then flew to the Ice Queen's ice castle. They arrived quickly, for the Ice Queen was a fast flyer, and she was hurrying. Ice Queen stepped in first, trying to show off her house, and acting elegant. Kitty stepped in in awe, so amazed that she almost attempted to ask Ice Queen if she could stay for a while, but Ice Queen already had plans for her to stay a while. Well, until she died.

Kitty: "Woah! A h-house m-made out of i-i-ice?! S-so c-cool! L-literally!" Kitty shivered and chattered her teeth, for she was only wearing a t-shirt, shorts, and sneakers.

Ice Queen gave Kitty a warm fur coat, and gave her some hot cocoa. She told Kitty to sit down while Ice Queen "set the dinner table". Kitty looked around still in awe, so surprised and amazed. Just as Kitty was about to finish her hot cocoa, Ice Queen came running in the room.

Ice Queen: "No, no, no, save the last little bit for dinner! Now follow me, into the... kitchen." Ice Queen led Kitty not into the kitchen, but the small dungeon, that had a table in the center with a plate of chicken and a cup of hot cocoa on it, a bed in a corner, a toilet, a sink, and a shower.

Kitty looked around surprised of what a small kitchen it was, and why it had a bed, a toilet, a sink, and a shower, when suddenly she heard a slam. Kitty turned, and there was Ice Queen, key in hand, laughing, with the dungeon door closed.

Ice Queen: "THINK YOU CAN STEAL TINKA, MY PENGUIN?! THINK YOU'RE SO BAD?! WELL, GUESS WHAT, NOW, DANNY! I HAVE YOU! I STOLE YOU! DO YOU LIKE THE FEELING OF BEING STOLEN? HUH?! HUH?!"

Kitty just stood there staring at Ice Queen like she was crazy. Well, she IS a bit crazy.

Kitty: "Umm... Danny? Danny's my twin. You must have gotten us mixed up. If I was Danny, I would have most likely put up a fight, or I probably would have even had that penguin pet she has... what's her name again? Oh, yeah. Tinka." Kitty acted like this was normal, (which it is), and told Ice Queen about how Danny always gets mixed up with Kitty, and how Danny is so much trouble. Ice Queen stared at Kitty.

Ice Queen: "So... you mean... I have Danny's twin, Kitty? Which is you? I am so sorry." Ice Queen apologized, unlocking the dungeon door. "If I would have known, I wouldn't have done this. I am so sorry. Shall we be friends? You are very nice. No one is ever nice to me." Ice Queen sighed. She wished she had friends.

Kitty: "Aww... I am so sorry. Treat others the way you want to be treated, or be more social. Or even express your feelings, but not in a harsh way... and, yes, I will be your friend." Kitty smiled, and walked out the door. She was almost about to fall off a cliff, when Ice Queen came and swooped her up into the air.

Ice Queen smiled. Now she didn't have to wish for friends. She has a friend. Kitty.

Ice Queen: "I'm ready to be nicer." Ice Queen smiled. "Now, where should I drop you off?"

Kitty: "At that cottage over there."

Ice Queen flew down to the cottage, and dropped Kitty off there.

Kitty: "Thanks." Kitty smiled, and rushed into her house.

Ice Queen smiled back at Kitty, and thought, _"What a wonderful friend Kitty is. She's now my friend. What a wonder."_


	2. A Picnic with Friends

Ice Queen and Kitty were out in Marshmallowy Mweadows enjoying a picnic.

Ice Queen & Kitty: "I CALL THE LAST PIECE OF CAKE!"

Ice Queen and Kitty stared at each other. The staring soon turned into giggling.

Ice Queen: "We'll just share." Ice Queen's hair breezed through the wind, and she smiled at Kitty.

Kitty nodded. They ate the cake in peace, when suddenly a boy and dog came up the hill. Ice Queen and Kitty turned their heads, watching the two come up the hill. _"Who are they?" _they both thought. The boy and the dog got closer.

Boy: "Hey, ladies... ICE QUEEN?!" The boy soon took his sword out.

Kitty stood up.

Kitty: "CHNO! CHNO!" Kitty tried talking, but failed because her mouth was full of cake.

Boy: "What?" The boy stared at Kitty and her face covered in cake.

Kitty: "Ohh, shorry." Kitty finished chewing her cake, swallowed, and cleaned the frosting off her face. "I tried to say, NO! NO! She's my friend."

The boy and dog stared at each other, then stared at Kitty and Ice Queen.

Dog: "Ice Queen? A FRIEND? Your kidding... right? Oh... you're serious?"

Kitty stared at the dog.

Kitty: "Yeah. She's MY friend. Obviously not yours, and YOU TALK?!"

Dog: "Yes, I talk." The dog suddenly grew. "And change my size."

Ice Queen stood up, and finished her cake. The boy held his sword in defense.

Ice Queen: "Don't worry, Finn, I have changed my ways. I am no longer as evil as I was, but I still am a bit evil."

Finn gripped his sword and held it in front of him.

Ice Queen: "BUT, I use my evil for intelligence. I have also gotten nicer, and I have learned to treat others the way I would like to be treated. Finn, Jake." Ice Queen turned to them both. "I am sorry. Please forgive me." Ice Queen put her hand out.

Finn shook Ice Queen's hand. Ice Queen turned to Jake. Jake stared at Ice Queen's hand. After about what felt like a minute, Jake finally shook Ice Queen's hand.

Kitty: "See? She is much nicer. She is now a much better person. Well, my name is Kitty. And since Ice Queen has metioned your names, i'm assuming you're Finn." Kitty gestured to the boy. "And you are Jake?" Kitty gestured to the dog.

Finn: "Yup. I'm Finn." Finn smiled, and shook Kitty's hand.

Jake: "And i'm Jake! The one and only awesome Jake. Yep." Jake shook Kitty's hand, too. "So what's the biz over here, man?"

Kitty pointed to the picnic.

Jake: "Ahhh! Picnic! That's what the biz is. No wonder I saw cake smudged all over your guys' faces. So where's the cake?"

Kitty and Ice Queen coughed nervously.

Ice Queen: "Umm.. Kitty and I ate the... last piece." Ice Queen cleared her throat.

Jake sighed.

Jake: "That's alright, man, I already had some cake before we left." Jake sat down, and so did Finn.

Finn: "So. What do you like to do for fun?"

Kitty sat there in silence, surprised he was interested.

Kitty: "Well, I do love adventures, but not as much as I love drawing."

Finn's eyes widened, but then narrowed.

Ice Queen: "She is also a great fighter, you should see her in her karate classes!" Ice Queen starts to whisper. "She's a black-belt!"

Finn finds interest in Kitty, then Kitty starts to blush.

Jake: "Ahh, Kit Kat's interested in fighting and adventures? So is Finn! That's awesome, man."

Finn coughed nervously. He fixed his shirt.

Finn: "Yeah. Same here." Finn realized what he had said. "Except the drawing, well, i'm not into drawing, but I guess it's cool."

Kitty smiled, then looked at her watch, and realized it was time for him to go.

Kitty: "Umm, listen, Jake and I have to go. See you tomorrow?"

Finn and Jake nodded yes. Kitty and Ice Queen packed their picnic, and walked out into the sunset. Their hair breezed in the wind.

Finn: "Jake..." Finn cleared his throat.

Jake: "Yeah, bro?" Jake stood up, and so did Finn.

Finn: "I think... I think I like..."

Jake gulped.

Jake: "NO, BRO. NO, BRO. YOU CANNOT LIKE ICE QUEEN. TOO OLD, TOO... ICY."

Finn: "No, not Ice Queen... Kitty."


	3. Oops, Clumsy Kitty

Kitty, Finn, Jake, and Ice Queen were heading to Marceline's house for a visit.

Kitty: "So… this Marceline, you speak of, she's a vampire?"

Finn nodded yes.

Ice Queen: "Good thing she sucks the color red." Ice Queen smiled, thankful that she wasn't going to be someone's dinner.

Kitty: "Yeah. Wait, she sucks the color red… I'm wearing a red shirt! Will she suck the color out of my shirt?"

Finn and Jake laughed, knowing that Marceline wears red a lot, but never sucks the color out.

Finn: "Yeah, she will. No, I'm just kidding. Only red food she sucks the red out of. There's nothing to worry about."

Kitty sighed in relief, happy that her velvet red cropped top's color won't be sucked to a dull, grey color. They arrived at Marceline's house, but Kitty accidentally bumped into the door because she was admiring her velvet red cropped top.

Kitty: "Ouch!" Kitty fell down, but was helped by Finn, who stared into Kitty's hazel eyes that sparkled to him. "Thanks." Kitty smiled helplessly, who stood up brushing her bottom, trying to avoid her skirt from coming up. Marceline had heard the noise, and opened the door staring at Ice Queen, Finn, Kitty, and Jake. Marceline flew to Finn and Jake.

Marceline: "Hey, Finn and Jake. Who's the new girl, and why are you guys with Ice Queen?" Marceline stared at Kitty, who stood there blushing, too shy to say anything, and then Marceline glared at Ice Queen, who also stood there, expecting Marceline to attack.

Finn: "Don't worry, Marce, they're both friends, and yes, Ice Queen, too. Oh, by the way, that's Kitty." Finn gestured to Kitty, who put her hand out to shake Marceline's hand.

Kitty: "Hi. I'm new here; it's nice to meet you." Kitty smiled as she shook Marceline's cold hand.

Marceline: "Cool name. I'm Marceline; it's nice to meet you, too." Marceline smiled shaking Kitty's warm hand. "So you're human? Hmm. Odd, 'cause Finn was told to be the last human."

Kitty: "Umm… I'm from the Land of Aaa, on the other side of the mountains, but I'm still a human. Maybe you were misinformed." Kitty felt discomfort kicking in, but she tried not to show it. She comforted herself by calming down.

Kitty: "So… umm…" Kitty and the rest stood outside, in awkwardness.

Marceline: "Oh, yeah. You guys can come in." Marceline led them into the house, showing Kitty and Ice Queen around since they haven't been in her house before.

Kitty stopped when she saw an axe guitar, so fascinated by the design of the guitar.

Kitty: "Is this yours?" Kitty admired the guitar.

Marceline flew over to Kitty and the guitar.

Marceline: "Yeah, it's pretty cool, right?" Marceline smiled, letting Kitty play the guitar.

Kitty played the guitar gracefully.

Kitty: "Totally! I used to play guitar, but pretty soon I got more interested into drawing and adventures."

Marceline: "Oh. Was it one of those switching your hobby or talent thing? Yeah, I've had that happen to me before, but I love playing guitar."

Kitty smiled and put the guitar down. She glanced over at the couch, where she saw Finn and Jake sitting, and sitting in a chair was Ice Queen.

Kitty: "Let's go join them." Kitty motioned Marceline to follow her.

Kitty sat down on the couch where there was only one spot left. It happened to be next to Finn. Kitty got nervous and a bit shy, but she was comforted because they were watching her favorite show; WWE. During the show, Kitty happened to get tired and didn't notice that she rested her head on Finn's shoulder. She then fell asleep.

_Girl: "CAKE! CAKE! CAKE! NO!" Kitty walked over to this girl, who wore a three-quarter sleeved shirt, a skirt, leggings, and flats. She was sitting next to a cat, bawling her eyes out. _

_Kitty: "Excuse me? Are you okay?" The girl stared at Kitty as she said this, unaware of who Kitty was. _

_She continued bawling her eyes out. I looked at the cat that lied next to the girl, looking poisoned._

_Kitty: "Oh… I am so sorry! I will go find a cure!" Kitty ran across the field, looking for something to help the girl and cat._

_Kitty was actually very emotional, that she started crying. She kept running through the field, spotted a house, and ran into it. _

_Kitty: "HELLO? IS ANYONE HERE? I NEED HELP! PLEASE!" Kitty ran through the house, only to find luck: a witch._

_Witch: "What do you need, darling?" The witch looked at Kitty, and then knew what was wrong. "Oh, this is terrible. I will give you a cure." The witch looked everywhere, murmuring words that sounded like gibberish._

_The witch gave Kitty a drink that read: __**POISON CURE. **__Kitty took the drink, and ran back to the girl and cat. The girl wiped her tears and sniffled as Kitty gave the cat the cure. Kitty hugged the cat, hoping that it would still be alive and cured. _

_**KITTY WOKE UP.**_

Kitty found herself with Finn, and he sat there, stuck on the couch, with Kitty's head on his shoulder, hugging him. Jake elbowed him and raised his eyebrows up and down, and left the couch. It was just Kitty and Finn. Kitty sat up, fixed her hair, acted like nothing happened and continued to watch WWE.


	4. Mansion Miracle

Princess Bubblegum: "Hello, Kitty, and welcome to the Candy Kingdom." A bubblegum princess greeted Kitty, and shook her hand. "Oh, I am Princess Bubblegum, but you can call me PB. May we be friends?"

Kitty: "Sure. I have always loved to get new friends." Kitty smiled, not sure of what else to say.

Princess Bubblegum: "Oh, would you like a tour around the Candy Kingdom? It's my treat. Ha-ha. It's my treat. Get it?" Princess Bubblegum and Kitty laughed together, and Kitty nodded her head yes.

Kitty followed Princess Bubblegum into the Candy Kingdom, amazed of how it was formed out of candy.

Kitty: "Whoa… a kingdom made entirely out of candy? Sweet! Ha-ha! Get it? Ha-ha." Kitty and Princess Bubblegum laughed in unison again.

Princess Bubblegum: "Yes, very ironic, but cool, right? I find it creative." Princess Bubblegum stated as she guided Kitty to the last room: Princess Bubblegum's room. "This is my room. It's quite glorious, yes?"

Kitty nodded yes, and her eyes sparkled as she entered the room.

Kitty: "Wow… this is so cool… I live in a plain cottage; it's not as cool as this." Kitty sighed, wishing that her house was creative.

Princess Bubblegum tapped her chin, and thought of an idea. She smiled at Kitty.

Princess Bubblegum: "How would you like it if I had my servants build you a new house? It'll be a more… creative house."

Kitty: "Really? Yeah! Thanks so much, PB!" Kitty and Princess Bubblegum hugged each other, both in delight.

Princess Bubblegum: "This will be fun!" Princess Bubblegum and Kitty ran to all the servants they could, asking them if they could build a house for Kitty.

Most of them nodded yes, and they all walked over to Kitty's plain, old cottage for a house.

Princess Bubblegum: "What kind of house would you like?" Princess Bubblegum asked Kitty, who was surprised, but delighted.

Kitty: "I get to choose what design? Thanks so much!" Kitty sat there for about a second thinking of what type of house she wanted. She then had her choice. "May I have a mansion, but not too big?"

Princess Bubblegum: "Well, let's get to work!" Princess Bubblegum showed the servants her blue print of the mansion.

The servants nodded, and got to work. They took the cottage down, and then started to build the mansion. It took them a while to figure out which piece went where, but pretty soon they got the hang of it. Princess Bubblegum instructed them all, while Kitty sits back in the grass, watching them work. She soon felt selfish.

Kitty: "Hey, PB?" Kitty asked for Princess Bubblegum's attention.

Princess Bubblegum didn't hear Kitty's voice because of all the construction noise. Kitty walked up to Princess Bubblegum and tapped her shoulder. Princess Bubblegum jumped in fear.

Princess Bubblegum: "Oh my! You scared me."

Kitty: "Oh… yeah, sorry. I just wanted to ask if I could help build the house."

Princess Bubblegum looked surprised.

Princess Bubblegum: "Sure, it's your choice. Here's the blue print." Princess Bubblegum showed Kitty the blue print, and told her what to do.

Kitty enjoyed working, for she was a strong girl, and enjoyed the outdoors. Kitty worked along with the servants, helping, doing her own work, and doing other's work. The servants found out of how nice Kitty was, and enjoyed being Kitty's friends.

Princess Bubblegum: "Good work, guys! Keep it up!" Princess Bubblegum cheered them all on enthusiastically.

Princess Bubblegum smiled happily proud of the servants, but especially Kitty. Princess Bubblegum turned to see Finn and Jake walking up the hill.

Princess Bubblegum: "Hello, Finn and Jake!" Princess Bubblegum yelled, waving to them.

Kitty heard Princess Bubblegum's voice, and turned to see Finn and Jake. Kitty remembered the last time she saw them; it was at Marceline's. She remembered how she woke up just to find her head resting on Finn's shoulder, hugging him. She returned to work, shy and blushing. Jake noticed Kitty working, and elbowed Finn. Jake pointed to Kitty.

Jake: "Go get her, man." Jake whispered to Finn, which kept Princess Bubblegum wondering what they were talking about.

Finn nodded no nervously, but Jake pushed Finn towards Kitty, which told Princess Bubblegum what they were talking about. She smiled. Finn was next to Kitty, and Jake ran to Princess Bubblegum. Kitty didn't notice Finn until she cut her finger.

Kitty: "Ouch!" She looked at her finger, trying to think of a way to stop the blood from escaping.

Finn grabbed Kitty's hand, looked at it delicately, and gave Kitty a bandage. Finn smiled nervously.

Kitty: "Oh. Um, thanks." Kitty smiled shyly.

Finn: "No prob." Finn coughed nervously. "So... what's this you're building?" Finn poked at the building, not knowing what is was.

Kitty: "It's a mansion. Well, going to be a mansion." Kitty smiled at Finn, but then returned to her work.

Finn: "Oh. Cool. Is this mansion for you?" Finn asked wondering.

Kitty: "Yep." Kitty answered, without looking at Finn.

Finn nodded oh. Kitty coughed nervously. Neither of them knew what to say. After a few seconds, Finn decided to pick up some tools and started to work. Kitty looked at Finn, and smiled. Finn looked at Kitty, and smiled back. After several more hours, they finally finished the mansion. The mansion looked gorgeous; the outside of the mansion made of glossy stone, the floors inside of the mansion made of shiny wood. The furniture was later placed in the mansion. It was beautiful; truly beautiful. The servants left, which left Kitty, Princess Bubblegum, Finn, and Jake. They explored the house, so amazed. It was very big; but not too big. It was just as Kitty wanted.


	5. Who Knew

Kitty rummaged through her things, searching for her wooden sword. She had just met Cake and Fiona, and noticed that they were the people from her dream. She would have never thought that they were real.

Cake: "Uh-uh, girl, what are you doing'?" Cake asked Kitty suspiciously.

Kitty: "I'm finding my wooden sword… Aha! Found it." Kitty finished rummaging through her things, and pulled out a dusty wooden sword.

Fiona admired the sword, and almost began drooling.

Fiona: "Whoa… cool sword! I'm all about swords!" Kitty handed the sword to Fiona, who swung it around.

Kitty: "Yep… I'm not that crazy about swords, but I enjoy fighting or going on adventures with them." Kitty stated, watching Fiona swing the sword around. "You have great skills."

Fiona: "Yeah. Thanks, but I'm not that good."

Kitty stared at Fiona.

Kitty: "You serious? You're awesome! I'm not that good."

Fiona and Kitty smiled in unison, both thinking the same thing.

Kitty: "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Kitty asked.

Fiona: "Yes! Let's have a face off!" Fiona said smiling, and Kitty nodded her head.

Kitty grabbed her other wooden sword, (for she has many), let Fiona have the first wooden sword, and they began fighting, not hurting each other, but trying to knock the opponent's sword out of their hand. Fiona had knocked Kitty's sword out of her hand. Kitty smiled and chuckled.

Fiona: "You faker! You let me win!" Fiona protested.

Kitty shrugged and smiled.

Kitty: "Oh well. You won, I lost. It's been proven." Kitty debated, smiling.

Cake: "Hey, girls, calm down!" Cake placed her hands on Kitty and Fiona's mouths.

Both girls shrugged and nodded. Cake stepped away, removing her hands from their mouths.

Kitty, Cake, and Fiona sat there in silence, waiting for someone to speak. Cake coughed.

Cake: "So, how about we girls go out and meet some others? Kitty has to meet the others!" Cake said, grabbing the girls' arms and running off into the town.

Cake and Fiona introduced Kitty to Cinnamon Bun first, and then the rest of the people of Ooo. Pretty soon, Kitty, Fiona, and Cake knew everyone.

Kitty: "Wow. Those were a lot of people…" Kitty said, trying to catch her breath.

Cake: "Yeah, you better get used to it, girl." Cake chuckled.

Kitty nodded, and with that, the girls went back to Kitty's for a dinner.


End file.
